Dark Scientist
by Dustren
Summary: Shadow has parents?! See what ahppens BEFORE the Biolizard and that stuff starts. See how evil Gerald is and how nice Maria is. Please R and R, I get no reviews noadays. Story Complete
1. The Past

"Dark Scientist" By Julia Rossellini  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Shadow, Gerald Robotnik, and Maria Robotnik are © to SEGA. I own Shadow's parents.  
  
Chapter 1: The Past  
  
It was a happy day for the Hedgehogs. Shalita and Shadow Hedgehog just got married. They met each other while at a movie, and fell in love at first sight. Shadow was a blue hedgehog that had a white patch of fur on his chest, red eyes and red stripes on his quills. Shalita was a black hedgehog with green eyes, and wore a blue skirt and a white long sleeve shirt.  
  
They then had a baby 2 years later. They had no name for him yet. But he will soon as they thought.  
  
One day.  
  
The Hedgehogs were having lunch one day, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Said Shadow. He walked to the door and opened it. "Who are you?!"  
  
There was a man that stood there, robots behind him. "Good day, Mr. Hedgehog."  
  
"Who are you?! Why do I have to ask again?!" Shadow snapped.  
  
"Gerald Robotnik, the world's leading scientist." Said the man.  
  
"Who is it Shad-?" Shalita came into the room and gasped.  
  
"Get them!" Gerald yelled. The robots behind him ran into the house, attacking Shadow.  
  
"Shalita! Get our son and hide somewhere safe! I'll take care of these thugs!" Shadow yelled, breaking a few robots.  
  
"Shadow!!!" Shalita yelled, as Shadow was shot, and he fell to the ground. Shalita ran up the stairs with her son, they hid in a room, and then looked at her son.  
  
"Shadow... I will call you Shadow, after your father." Shalita said, looking at the little baby hedgehog that had tears coming down his eyes.  
  
"Ma.ma." said the little Shadow. Shalita gave him one last hug.  
  
"Sayonara, Shadow, thee Hedgehog. "she said. The robots broke in and shot Shalita, Shadow fell to the ground crying. That's when a young girl went up to him and picked up Shadow, which calmed his crying. Shadow looked up at her, you guys problebly know who it is Maria Robotnik.  
  
"I do not like what my grandfather has done to your parents. I guess that we're alike now." said Maria.  
  
"?????" Shadow tilted his head.  
  
Gerald walked towards the Space Transporter and teleported Maria, Shadow, and himself to the ARK.  
  
====  
  
Gerald worked hard; he took a lizard before he left Earth. He was testing it, he couldn't risk loosing Shadow. Maria was always with Shadow, playing and feeding and caring for him. They loved each other. Maria couldn't think of what Shadow would be like enhanced. She didn't want this to happen; she loved Shadow just the way he was. It was once day that Gerald finished enhancing the lizard. It was no longer tiny, but was huge! Shadow sometimes got scared of seeing him and started to cry, but Maria was always there for him.  
  
Then, the day that Maria dreaded came. Gerald took Shadow from her, and that made her upset.  
  
"Maria," Gerald said. "I promise that Shadow will be a good friend when he is still advanced, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Maria sobbed. Gerald patted her head and walked into his lab.  
  
He was working on Shadow for days, weeks, months, and then a year. Shadow was different, he had red marks on his eyes, he had jet soaps on his feet, and most of all that surprised Maria, and he was the size of a normal teenage hedgehog. Shadow was ageless now. Maria was 12. And finally, Gerald finished Shadow. Shadow didn't recognize Gerald, but he recognized Maria. They were then bigger friends than before.  
  
===== 


	2. Life on ARK

Chapter 2: Life on ARK  
  
  
  
Shadow was always with Maria, always at her side. They talked, ate, watched Gerald working, and they sometimes looked down at the Earth together. They were always happy. Gerald sometimes got jealous of Shadow, but not always. Maria loved Shadow so much, that she forgot that she even went to Earth.  
  
It was one day, when Maria and Shadow were looking at the Earth, Maria spoke.  
  
"Shadow?" Maria asked. "What do you think it's like on Earth?"  
  
"The professor said that his work was dedicated to. the ones who lived down there. He wanted to make them happy, through the powers of Science (I can't remember his line exactly, so, don't blame me if it's wrong). "Shadow replied.  
  
"Shadow."  
  
"Maria, I just don't know anything anymore. I often wonder why I was created, what my purpose is for being here."  
  
They continued to watch the Earth.  
  
====  
  
One day.  
  
Maria and Shadow were in the Cafeteria, eating dinner. They have been with each other for 6 months. Then, Shadow could feel a disturbance on the ARK. He stood up.  
  
"What is it Shadow?" Maria asked.  
  
"Something's not right here." he started walking outta the caf, and then there was a gun shot that pushed him back. He ran back to Maria to protect her.  
  
Gerald walked through the halls to see what had happened. He saw a general, standing with a lot of soldiers.  
  
"Ah! General Smith! So good to see you again," Gerald reached his hand out to shake the general's hand, but the general pulled his hand away.  
  
"We have come to see the so-called "ultimate life form." Said Smith.  
  
"Ah, yes, the prototype is-" Gerald started, but Smith interrupted him.  
  
"You don't understand," said a soldier, "we're here to take the ultimate life form."  
  
"Why do you want Shadow?"  
  
"To prevent him from getting into the wrong hands." said another soldier.  
  
"But, but you can't."  
  
"Yes we can, Robotnik." Said Smith. "Now, where is he?!"  
  
Maria and Shadow over heard this, so they watched.  
  
"There it is! After them!" said a soldier and the soldiers ran towards Maria and Shadow, when 2 other soldiers grabbed Gerald and took him away. Shadow grabbed Maria and ran. They made it to the Emergency Escape room.  
  
"Shadow, stand right there," Maria said, pointing. Shadow stood where she was pointing and Maria pressed a few buttons. A capsule went around Shadow.  
  
"Hey! Stop right there!" said a soldier, aiming a gun at Maria. Maria ignored him and she was shot.  
  
"MARIA!" Shadow screamed.  
  
Maria held where she was shot, and looked at Shadow. "Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me ("Maria!" Shadow yelled again). And for all the people who lived on that planet. Give them a chance to be happy..." Maria pressed one last button, and saying her last words, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow got one last look of her, and his capsule fell from the ARK. The last Shadow saw of Maria was her falling to the ground.  
  
"I don't know where, but I remember those words." Shadow said, tears running down his cheeks. "But, I will for fill your wish, Maria Robotnik." Shadow fainted, as he crashed towards the planet Earth. 


	3. Ending

Chapter 3: Ending  
  
Shadow had crashed to Earth in his capsule later. He had amnesia and couldn't clearly remember what Maria had said. He was then found by GUN and was taken to jail. He then met up with Gerald. Gerald told Shadow about his secret weapon, the Eclipse Cannon. A guard over heard this and took Shadow away and froze him in a secret room. Then they took Gerald to be executed. Gerald gave a final speech to the world and put a final entry into his diary. The that's when he was killed.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Sorry if I copied anything in the story. 


End file.
